The Battle for Hyrule
by The Hylian Rider and The Prince of Hyrule
Summary: This is our version of what happens after OoT. Link find a group of people called the Hylian Riders and get tangled in a new adventure.
1. The Hylian Riders

The Legend of Zelda: The Battle for Hyrule

By: Chris Boyer and Nick Locastro

Chapter 1: The Hylian Riders

Link, a fourteen-year-old boy, lay asleep by the fire he had built that evening. Link had saved Hyrule in its time of peril, and defeated Ganondorf Dragmire, the Gerudo king, seven years into the future with the sword of evil's bane. The Master Sword and the Ocarina of Time were the keys to the sacred realm and Ganondorf wanted to control the sacred realm so he could have complete control over Hyrule and Link had already had the keys in his possession so Ganon just needed to enter to have it all to himself. Link still lay asleep but awoke to the constant hooting of an animal. Link sat up and looked around and saw an owl.

The owl fluttered and landed at a nearby tree and spoke to Link "Link you must hurry."

"But why? I was sleeping so well and without any prophecies of the destruction of Hyrule."

"Link stop being foolish! It's Kokiri Forest the Great Deku Sprout is in need of you!" Link untied Epona from the tree he had tied her on and saddled his young pony up. Link placed his left foot in the stirrup and hoisted himself up, seized the reins and rode off in to the cool night. Link rode through the forest he had grown up in and knew so well. He saw a shop and at first started to pass it by, but he then realized that his mirror shield that had served him well as an adult was to heavy for him now.

_I suppose I could wield it or just buy a deku shield._ He bought the deku shield because he would most likely need it. He tied up Epona and ran through a clearing

until he saw the great tree.

"Ah Link… you've come at last. I've sensed a new evil growing not Gannon he has left this Evil is from-" Suddenly a flame came from nowhere. It burned the Deku tree down it was trying to tell Link something but, the message was unclear and it burned down as Link wheeled around as saw this enemy.

"You've out lived your use Deku tree." Link started swinging his sword but whomever it was vanished and Link sank to the ground trying to remain calm. When at last he had got a grip on himself, he considered the situation. Without the Deku tree Kokiri forest would fall in to chaos he would have to find another protector to take its place before he did anything else.

So as fast as he could he dashed to Epona calling as he went "The Deku tree has been burnt down run now get out of the forest!" Luckily everyone trusted Link enough to flee. Arrows came out of nowhere. Two fleeing children fell, Link shot down an archer as he rode out. All of a sudden just as Link was to the Hyrule borders a stray arrow hit Epona. Her head went down first, as her body fell Link flew off her.

"Nooo Epona!" Link yelled. Epona had been with Link through countless adventures. She had even tried to get into Ganon's castle to help him. And now she was simply gone. He could call her until his voice was gone, but she would never come. Link wept and looked at the dirt that had gathered on Epona's side. Link stared into her face, she had given her life to save his. He would have his revenge. Link wanted to get up and find the leader of these... beasts and pull his guts out then cut of his head and feed his body to a wolf. He couldn't though not now, he wouldn't leave Epona's body to these monsters. He knew that if he threw her body into the river it would float down to the towns hopefully they would find her body.

He dragged Epona's body to the Hylian River and tried to hide but it was no good as sword wielding Re-deads came he was spotted. Then from out of nowhere a horse jumped over him as it's rider struck down a Re-dead after Link arrows hit several others then two more riders came and drew swords the Re-deads fled. Then a rider approached Link.

"We recognize you hero of time. We are the remaining people loyal to Hyrule known as the Hylian Riders and we need another rider will you join us?" Link looked at the rider and noticed the design on the cloak was the Hylian shield. That was good enough for Link.

"Fine, it will be an honor to fight amongst true Hylians once more, But my horse was killed I may not be able to ride with you." Another Rider rode up.

"You needn't worry about that we shall give her a proper burial."

"That voice I recognize it. Zelda is that you?" The Rider threw down her hood and a face that Link knew well was before him again.

"Yes Link, I joined the Hylian Riders when my castle was over-run we think Gannon is back."

Link replied quickly. "No it can't be Gannon the Deku tree said he had left"

"Hmmm… weird. Now anyway Terra have him suited!" Another female Rider came and threw a cloak over his shoulder and handed him a new sword heavier than the Kokiri sword, but lighter than the Master Sword, And a kid-sized Hylian shield.

"Thank you but there is still no way I'll keep up with you guys."

"Oh yes you will." Said Zelda. They brought out a white horse.

"We said we need an extra Rider. Her name is Snowfire." Said Terra. Link mounted Snowfire and rode around a bit. Then he got down and helped Zelda dig a grave

for Epona. After they buried her Zelda put a magic spell on the grave so no enemy would disturb her, and Link scratched an inscription to Epona. Soon after he saddled up Snowfire and followed the pack.

"Zelda, I need a place for the Kokiri children to stay." Zelda nodded.

"Terra go tell them to head for the forest temple."

"Where are we going?" Asked Link.

"To stop the enemy before they give news of our location away!" Replied their leader, Mikio. Link caught sight of the Re-deads not a bow shot away.

"There!" He cried. The group charged, Link saw Zelda get into a fight with an archer. He was fighting two Re-deads at once. He saw Terra appear and kill one archer aiming at Mikio. Link chopped off one Re-dead's head and stabbed the other through the chest. He wiped out his bow and shot a Re-dead about to slice Zelda. A Re-dead slammed him off Snowfire, yet that saved his life as an Arrow flew just over Snowfire and missed his hair by the width of a wire.

Link found an archer aiming at Zelda. He ran to her and knocked her out of her saddle and the arrow hit Link but it wasn't deep so it didn't hurt much at first then it started to dig deeper, Then Snowfire came over and Link plucked out the arrow. Snowfire laid down and Link climbed on her back. Arrows almost hit Snowfire but she didn't panic. Link then saw a horse fall it had been Zelda's. Link rode over to her.

"Zelda, hop on." He said. Link shot an archer and stabbed a re-dead then rode off with the pack. Eventually the group stepped into a cave.

"Ok quick in," Mikio whispered. Link wanted to stop and ask questions. Once inside Mikio said,

"Today we failed. Our enemy will learn of us."

Zelda stood up, "There was nothing we could've done. We've never faced so many foes at once."

"Your right there was nothing we could have done but there is one thing we CAN do."

"What can we do now? Link it's hopeless."

"We can attack him meet him head on!"

"Link you are completely nuts, do we really have any other options."

"No, wait I'm not saying that we purposelessly kill ourselves. We find the Gerudos and get them to fight for us."

"Link," Said Zelda "You know perfectly well those wild women listen to no man without reason. They won't let you just ride in and speak your mind about what they should do."

Link sighed. "I know that I got captured by them nearly 7 times, but I know there is a way to gain their trust." In 20 minutes Link was ready to go. He gave a call to Snowfire, hopped on her and rode off.

The next morning Link's keen sight found a broken down bridge._Now,_Thought Link._Now I have a problem._ Link had always just barely nudged Epona behind the front legs, but Snowfire wasn't the same.

"Um… Ok we have to find a way to well, jump over the bridge." As if Snowfire understood him she ran up and leapt over the bridge remains. Link rode until he found a small post he smiled and tied Snowfire to the post.

"Just stay here, girl." Link moved forward and caught sight of a shadow. For a second Link just figured he had imagined it, but Link never saw shadows that didn't exist. Then all of a sudden a sword came within a half-inch of his face without one more thought Link rolled to the side and pulled out his sword.

He saw a Gerudo holding a dagger. Knowing perfectly well what to do Link pulled out a bomb and threw it at the figure. The figure jumped up at the moment the bomb hit the sand at her feet. Link had to position himself just right. 3…2…1… now. Link turned pulling out his bow then knocked an arrow, pulled back with a quick speed and fired. The figure was hit in the small of the back.

"You'd do well to lead me to your master now if you don't want an extremely painful death." The figure looked up and laughed then disappeared. Link found himself alone with Snowfire in the desert. "What had happened? Was that an illusion?" No matter he'd find it out later. He mounted Snowfire and sighed.

"Ok girl we got to find the leader so let me see… sand, sand, and more sand. What way seems best to you?" Link hadn't really been asking a question, but Snowfire seemed to consider something for a little while and suddenly dashed off into a direction that looked just the same as everywhere else. Link himself had never been here though at the time he didn't know it.

After some amount of time or other, Link and Snowfire came upon a hidden Gerudo valley. 'Why is the fun stuff always in the direction nobody ever goes?' Link wondered with amusement. Snowfire charged down the hill, right at the guards. Perhaps it was the shock of them doing something so incredibly stupid but the guard didn't raise her spear in time. Link pulled out his sword and cut the first guard across the chest shot down the other one and rode into the village.


	2. The Gerudo army

Chapter 2: The Gerudo Army

He stopped and got off Snowfire staring around. The second he did he was knocked out. He woke in a cell.

_How many times do they throw people in here? And why are all cells the same? '_Link thought. It wasn't a big deal though Link had gotten out far too many times to be stuck here he casually took his hookshot out and aimed for the window frame. He pulled the trigger and the hook stuck to the wood and sent him flying toward the window. Link turned in mid-air so his foot pointed toward the iron bars and kicked them open. As expected it hurt Link's foot, a lot.

_Note to self: Next time wear iron boots. _Link looked around a guard was running at full force toward him. That didn't usually happen but Link was trained well enough in hand-to-hand combat to knock out her, He causally opened a hidden trap-door. and walked down into a cellar where he found his weapons. He came up out of the cellar and looked around and saw Snowfire. The horse had expertly hidden in a corner. Link hopped on her and rode up unto a pillar. He threw a bomb into the air it exploded and all looked at him.

"Hear me now," Link cried out. "Your King Ganondorf has been defeated he will never rise again."

"Fool," One woman called. "We obey only ourselves."

Acting as though the girl were invisible Link said "By your own law I now have right to control you all until my life debt is repaid by your group." It was a bluff and Link doubted it would work but it was all he could think of and Gerudos might just fall for it. Indeed most looked convinced that Link story was true.

"What if we say no?" Some Gerudos asked.

Link said quickly. "Then I shall curse this land so that you will all be brought to death here and you can not escape it." Most of them ran to join Link the more stubborn stayed behind.

"On your own head be it." Said Link. He had not been completely lying when he said that they would die if they stayed for Link knew many many re-deads would soon come to claim the area. So the rest of the pack rode off Link hopped onto Snowfire and rode off.

One rider rode up to him. "How shall we pay our debt, master."

_That's a lot of respect for a guy who just rode in and said join me._ He thought. "Just help me with the current war for Hyrule and I'll set you free." Is what he said.

Within an hour they had reach the cave they had to take detours to dodge around large groups of enemies costing them much time. Link gestured for them to fallow him inside. Link smiled happily as he walked in, and they had said he couldn't do it. His happiness quickly vanished replaced by fear. The cave was empty, not a man was left.

"Where is the rest of your group?" Asked a townsman man, Xilic. Link had grown to like him he was placed as 2nd leader of the group under Link of course.

"I don't know their gear is still here but none are here now." said Link.

"If you wish to find your friends," An old woman approached Link. "The only being who can tell you is the thousand-eyed genie he has unspeakable powers which are only known to the Gerudo thieves."

After hearing from the wise old woman Link made plans to head out to Death Mountain at dawn. The Hylian Riders had arranged a meeting to discuss the dangers of Death Mountain.

"Did anybody see Mikio. He is to clever to be captured."

"Is he any good at fighting?" Asked a Gerudo throwing a body down at Link's feet. Link had seen death before but never on a leader like Mikio. He had been fair to Link. Mikio had excepted Link when other were revolted by him. Nobody remembered Links deeds done with the Master Sword after he went back into the past, so now he was treated like a patch of dirt. He had become something you could walk all over without fear. Not Mikio though, Mikio had excepted Link, always. He hadn't doubted Link could save them.. Yet Link had failed the others had been right Link had been just too slow.

He kneeled when tears came, forced himself to look up and asked, "Are there any others?" The man merely shook his head in reply. Link sat silently considering the most likely outcomes. It was very likely that Zelda and the others had fled the cave. Link figured they had been taken alive.

_Another rescue mission._ Link thought. He then told all available fighters to get in groups of 3 each then explore the area 40 Gerudos gathered Link saw one woman left with no partner.

"Come with me." Link told her. She nodded in reply. All then hopped on a horse and rode to the entrance of the cave. Link explained how each group was to search the grounds. Then he gave a call and all the horse riders left. Those who could not fight and had nearly passed out riding there were staying. They weren't happy about it, but didn't leave the cave.

_40 soldiers,_ He thought. _Not much against that many re-deads, but certainly something._ Then he mounted Snowfire and rode off into the night, the Gerudo woman was staying close behind Link. Apparently she feared darkness more than any re-dead. Soon she started muttering what sounded like spells or a chant. Something or other it wasn't important right now, all that mattered was finding the location of the others. Link figured the best place to start looking was at Death Mountain not that there was any real reason he thought they might be there but odd things often happened around there.

When they finally reached the place the woman spoke at last "Let me go on first in search of your group my life can be put at risk though yours can't." What did she expect for him to say "_sure go on in?_"

Link walked forward and said "Yeah that was a nice speech and all, but I'm coming as well. You'll die if you go in alone and I'll take all the help I can get." He started walking then added, "and don't kill any thing that moves unless I say so." She just nodded then didn't speak.

The mountain was as gloomy as it had been when Gannondorf was "_King._" as Links group hiked up the long mountain path he began to notice the oddly shaped skeletons. at long last they had reached the entry to Death Mountain. But it was sealed with a large stone slab with the symbol of the royal family.

The Gerudo began to complain because she thought they had ventured up the mountain for nothing but Link sat in deep thought.

_The triforce, its a symbol of the royal family. _So, Link whistled an ancient tune and the enormous rock split in two. Link grinned the trick always worked. To split such rocks you had to play a tune called "_The Song of Time_." Link walked forward carefully. He had been in this Goran city before but it was usually full of life and music. Now it was as deserted as a ruin city, Link slowly turned around and frowned.

_This isn't right. Can't be. Gorans wouldn't leave unless under threat Like with that old Drag- Oh crap!_

Link turned and said "There's a new dragon here." The woman looked confused. Well she had every right to be she had no idea what he was talking about. Link grabbed her arm and ran down the slope quickly.


	3. Battle in the Temple of Time

Chapter 3: Battle in the Temple of Time

Link dashed as fast as he could towards a tremendous cave pulling out a hammer. He told the Gerudo to look for an egg and destroy it. She just nodded and leapt away. Link ran to a door on his left and opened it. A roar joined with a blast of fire greeted him. He pulled out his shield and blocked the blast. Thinking fast Link rolled to his side and pulled out his bow he put an arrow to the string and pulled back. He just needed it to open it's mouth again, He began grabbing his magic power and forced it to assume the from of ice and his arrow started to glow. The Dragon baby opened it's mouth and Link released the string the arrow went into it's mouth. The baby gave a shuddering gasp. Running fast he pulled out his sword and stabbed the monster. The Gerudo woman had jumped on the dragon's back and plunged her dagger deep into it's back. The monster let out an ear splitting roar. Link drew back his hammer and threw it. The hammer struck the dragon's neck. The dragon let out a shriek and dived into the lava pile.

"Not _this_ time." Link muttered. He grabbed a bomb lit it and threw the bomb as high as he could. He hit his target one rock exploded causing thousands to fall... right on top of the lava they piled up high.

"He'll never get out and slowly burn up." Link explained. The woman just nodded as if Link had done the most reasonable thing. Link shook himself mentally. There was only one more race that could help them now, the Zoras. The Zoras were fish-like people that new a lot of recent events. He told the Gerudo to fallow him. Then he returned to the cave and waited for the others report.

_The Gorans were attacked because of me._ Link thought. This did seem logical, almost everyone knew Link had a good relationship with the Gorans. As soon as the group had gathered Link asked for their report but, none had seen a thing.

He explained the situation the said, "Gather the others and head to Zora's Domain." Holding out a map he said in a low voice, "It's right... here!" Link explained to Xilic who nodded then left. Xilic could take care of the others. He needed to find Zelda, now. He gave a sharp call to Snowfire who came fast to Links side. Link hopped on her back in deep thought. If Zelda, Terra, and the others were dead too, Link wouldn't know what to do.

Link rode into Hyrule market. After dis-mounting Link asked if a group of riders had been seen. A few men claimed (after a large bribe) the riders had been to the Temple of Time. Link found no other leads so ran up to the old temple. Nothing, no unturned stones, no graves, no tracks, no signs of battle, just ground. Link walked into the temple and kneeled on the floor confused. Eventually he got up and walked to an old alter and pulled an odd object off of it. The Ocarina of Time. This instrument had helped Link countless times in all his adventures. He returned it to the alter and sat down.

A few hours later Link was leaving the temple and stopped suddenly he saw a shadow. A man flashed out in front of Link clothed in black. The man draw his sword and swung at Link's head. Link ducked the attack back-flipped and drew his sword. Link stared into the eyes of the man facing him. They looked so lifeless... suddenly the black clothed man swung at Link vertically. Link rolled to his left. He was now facing the man's unprotected right hip. He struck at it but the man re-acted and blocked the attack with inhuman speed. This man was unusually good. Link had fought far too many people but he had never ever been this out classed even in his fight with Ganon. He suddenly remembered an old trick he had once used on a wolf it would only work once but hopefully it could give him the leverage he needed.

_Just give me a half-second with an opening. That's all I want_. Link thought as he flipped over the man's head and struck at the exposed back. Again the man turned to block his attack but instead of meeting the blade Link rolled between the man's spread legs and slashed upwards as he went. Of course the man saw his mistake of slashing forward and turned it into a roll but Link's sword still left a large gash on his leg. Link got up and laughed. The tricked had worked now the man would be slower and Link could overpower him after the man got slow and sluggish.

_Assuming I live that long._ Link thought jumping over the man's swipe at his feet. Link struck out at the man's un-damaged leg. The man sidestepped the trust and slashed down at Link's head. Link caught the blow on his shield then struck out at the damaged leg with his sword. The man jumped over it, or nearly the blade struck his heel. The man rolled backwards as he howled. All of a sudden the man ran towards Link swinging then flipped over Link's head pushed off the wall behind Link and everything seemed to slow down. The man's mouth was opened in a soundless snarl. Then there was an unbearable pain in his gut.

Blackness threatened to engulf him the last thing he heard was: "Master I succeeded. I found him but he met an... accident." Link lay there for what felt like an eternity though it might have only been a day or two. Dreams came to him though he did not sleep. He could feel that his eyes were open but he saw nothing. He thought he felt hands touching his wound but it wasn't real. He would lay and die there, the Gerudos would fight and die, Zelda and the others would would be tortured to death if not already dead. All Link's effort was for nothing no, that could not, would not happen.

Lifted by a unknown strength Link lift himself and struggled to see. Vision finally came to him it wasn't to clear but it was good for the purpose of seeing. He took a few slow steps as pain erupted throughout his body. He gave a small cry and tried to stay up. He took a few more steps ignoring the pain. Looking for the way toward town he walked towards it stumbling often.

_Another step... another one... another step._ It was all Link could think. He placed a hand over the wound. He was losing blood to much blood. He wasn't going to make it he had to keep going. He saw to potions door and took a few more steps. And kneeled calling in a rasp it was all he could manage.

" Please help... me... please." Gasping he saw two shapes appear over him. A sharp pain in the back of his head and the ground rushed up to meet him. He rose to find himself trapped in a cell weaponless. The next thing he realized is his pain was gone. He tried to move but his hands and legs were bound tight. As Link struggled to remove the bonds a figure approached him but his vision was blurry so he couldn't make out any clear features.

"So _this_ is the great Hero of Time. You have been extremely hard to capture. That fool you met at the Temple of Time thought he killed you but I knew it was untrue and waited for you." The woman's voice was not kind. It was like a seductive snake. Link knew by instinct that he could not trust her.

"If you think I'm a hero your mistaken." If was a bluff of course but it could work.

"Oh silly me," She said. "I must of grabbed the wrong green clad Hero of Time." Or then again the bluff might fail. He tried to get his right leg free, no good. He couldn't get out the human skeleton simply didn't allow it... Wait that was it. The human skeleton didn't allow him to bend like that, now.

"Unless have more lies to tell me I must really be getting on but we will talk tomorrow about your rebel friends."

_He wants to get information about the riders. Well he isn't getting it out of me._ The woman turned and left. and Link turned his head towards his left arm. It was bound up against the wall. That fit perfectly into Link's plan. Link slammed his own forehead into his left wrist. He did it again. And again. And again. Until... _CRACK_. Link slumped over and his left hand fell out of the rope. Link had broken his own wrist to get out of of the bind. His hand hurt terribly and he cried out as he un-tied the ropes.

Link stumbled to the door and smashed the lock off with his elbow. Now he need to find his weapons and find the way out of here. Clutching his wrist he walked on to the guard at the end of the corridor. Link slowly crept up behind the guard and reached for the long dagger in the guard's belt as he grasped the handle the guard spun around and swung his long sword. Link parried the blow and stabbed at the guard but the nimble man side stepped the stab and flipped over the Link's head. Pushing off the wall behind Link the guard came at Link mouth open in a soundless snarl.

_It's the man from the Temple_ Link realized. This time Link jumped up and landed on the man's forehead for a split second. Then Link backflipped using the man's forehead as leverage landed on his feet and stabbed at the at the man on the ground. The man rolled away and Link took a quick look at his enemy's feet, they were still injured good. Link paid for his lack of focus when the man grazed Link's upper arm. The man kicked Link down then stepped on Link's right arm. Link dropped the dagger in pain.

"This is the best Hyrule has to offer? Well I will make your ending swift that at least you deserve. Link saw the blade come down and reached for the dagger with his left hand. The blade whistled down faster and faster. Link threw up his left arm but instead of his sword meeting the man's blade Link's dagger went through the man's arm. Even through Link's pain in his left wrist he could hear the man's scream. Link hand felt like it was on fire. Link remembered hearing Zelda's guard talking about a broken leg, but he hadn't thought that it could hurt this much. This pain was beyond anything Link had ever experienced. Link had little time to lay still. He was grabbed by the neck.

As the hand around his neck got tighter Link heard, "If we both die then I will make sure that you are the one who dies first." Link heard the sound of a switchblade. Then pain entered his shoulder. The man had stabbed him again.

"Let me take care of your other hand. The master wanted to question you but it looks as if she'll just have to deal with the fact that you're only good when dead." He was dropped then. There was a grip on his lower arm that got forced down onto the man's knee. Then a loud _crack_. Link's other arm had been broken. His arm flopped down. He gave a small breath he knew a lesser man would have died.

_That must be it,_ Link thought as the man kicked him over. _I dead and don't know it._ No living man clever or not, strong or not, young or not could live through this pain. Link stared up into the man's eyes as he was stabbed in the neck.Even though Link no longer had strength to move he saw that the eyes were no longer lifeless. They were full of rage and lust for murder and death.

"Maybe after your dead my master can take care of that girl. Zela or something. You know we caught her? We only needed you because she wouldn't give us anything." Rage such as Link had never felt filled him. Epona's death, Mikio's murder, and now Zelda's pain. Link grabbed the man's arm and bashed his forehead against the man's knee. The man fell screaming in pain. Link got up and grabbed his fallen dagger. Link stabbed the man in the gut. Then Link got up staggered around towards the door... to the other cells that must be where Zelda was.


	4. Betaryal and Brothers

Chapter 4: Betrayal and Brothers

When Link saw Zelda she was in a bad state. She was bleeding across the temple and hip. He smashed off the lock with the dagger, which broke promptly. Link stood there as Zelda looked up. A wide smile came to her face.

"Am I dreaming again? In my dreams you came to rescue me. Yes this must be a dream, you're too injured to be real, or you would be dead." Link walked to her and knelt next to her.

"This is real." Link said. Struggling not to pass out he grasped her hand tenderly as though she had broken arms, not him.

"This must be real. Then you're mortally hurt. There are no others left they were killed. I will get you out of here." So she did. Zelda brought him out of the building and called for Snowfire. Soon the horse came and Link gratefully got on her back. And Snowfire rode off. Link questioned Zelda along the way though he could barely speak. Zelda told Link that only he and she were riders now. Sorrow filled Link when he heard this. When they came to the cave where the Gerudos were they quickly picked Link up and started putting potions in his mouth, and Link quickly fell asleep. When Link woke up his arms no longer hurt. He waved his arm. He felt as good as new. He got up and started pacing.

I have to find some new weapons or I can't help out at all. Then Link learned he had been unconscious for more than a year. That meant he was now 15 turning 16 next week. He needed a better sword. There was only one sword Link wanted in his grip. The Master Sword.

Link set out first thing in the morning for Hyrule town. Zelda Insisted that she be brought along because it wasn't good for Link to be in the Temple alone again. Link agreed then whistled for Snowfire. As she came trotting Link thought about what he would need to buy in town.

The main thing is a shield and bow. Everything else I need can be found in the fields. So Link rode into town. Zelda clutched tightly to Links shirt and fell asleep. She apparently hadn't been riding long. Link had Snowfire stop at the gate looked in and swore so angrily that Zelda gave a start in her sleep. The town was not empty. It was piled full of Re-deads. He dis-mounted and walked in. The Re-deads approached him and tried to bite into his neck. Link was far too fast for them and ran into the Temple.

He walked up to the great Sword and grasped the handle and pulled it out. At once images flashed through Link's head of there own accord and though Link remembered feeling thousand of feelings from the pictures he now felt only one thing. Anger… All the time people asked him what he wanted, he wanted only Revenge… Revenge for Epona's Death… Revenge for Mikio's Murder… Revenge for Zelda's pain… Revenge for the riders… Revenge for all that he had endured.

Link spoke out and he spike truth in every letter, "The Hero of Time is re-born with one passion. Revenge." He walked out of the Temple and the Re-deads came again. This time instead of running away Link stood tall all fear gone. A Re-dead slashed out at him. He raised the blade and cut off the arm stabbed down into the beast's back. Blood spurted from the wound and Link sliced off another Enemy head.

Link turned and blocked a blade from cutting him. He felt a Re-dead was going to attack him from behind. Before the attack landed Link flipped over the Re-dead in front of him and stabbed behind him killing two Re-deads instantly. Link then jumped high and flipped then placed his sword under him. It landed in a Re-deads head and Link pull out the sword and the body crumpled under him.

Slicing through three Re-deads Link kicked out a bomb behind him. It blew up a good five, he saw five of them head toward the gate. He pulled out his bow and focused on the element fire. A flame leapt up on the tip of the arrow and Link released the string. The arrow hit the middle Re-dead and exploded killing the other four.

Link normally would be afraid of all these Re-dead but now he enjoyed the physical challenge. He be-headed another foe and saw a figure holding a dagger. Zelda came through slashing off a Re-dead's leg and ran on using magic to kill three more. Apparently Zelda's experience after Gannon's castle had made her a powerful fighter.

Link brought his sword through another Re-deads gut. Then Link focused on fire the power of Din, slammed his palm into the ground and caused a huge explosion of fire killing half of the remaining Re-deads. Link turned to face no less then fifteen armed Re-deads and six phantoms. Phantoms were not like anything Link had ever faced before. They set balls of flaming fire at him that he had to flip over and then face-plant them, and as if that wasn't hard enough the Re-deads made it impossible to strike the phantoms.

He parried blows from all directions backing up quickly. Link stabbed the lead phantom. At the same time he was burned and stabbed by many sword-points. Link cried out in pain and cut through a phantom and two Re-deads. Zelda struck down three of the Re-deads that were on Link. Link used Din's fire and ran out of the market with Zelda hot on his heels. He hopped on Snowfire and pulled Zelda up in front of him.

"Ok Snowfire get us to the cave. Show us the meaning of haste." Link said to the horse. Snowfire ran off towards Zora's Domain.

Link looked at her and said angrily, "Snowfire the cave is back there!" Snowfire acted like she couldn't hear him and continued on at her reckless pace. Dashing as fast as she could she quickly ran out of bow range and jumped through the water barrier dividing the Zoras and the Hylians.

_At least I can find the Zoras now._ Though it was quickly apparent that there was no one alive in the domain. A few bodies were on the ground but not nearly enough to be the entire population of Zoras.

"They must be hidden on Lake Haliya somewhere." Zelda said. Link told Snowfire to head to the Lake but the horse didn't listen. Snowfire ran up the stairs and ran into the ice cavern. All of the living Zoras were there.

"Link."

_Crap oh crap oh crap. I need to do some running. _Thought Link. Link ran faster and faster. The Zora running at him was his 'wife' a mess up girl named Ruto.

He hopped on Snowfire and rode out of the cavern shouting, "New enemy flee Hyrule, now!" Snowfire rode off to the old cave. Link got off her and walked in the cave and saw many dead bodies and one... one that was the figure of a woman. This figure was laughing.

"This lot put up a good fight they killed my best guards. This one..." She said pointing to a body. It was Xilic."Now he put up quite a fight. He alone killed almost half my guards and got a slash across my back. But i gave him better than I got. He was a die hard It took nearly 4 arrows and a dagger stab to bring him down."

"I traveled with you to death mountain!" Link cried.

"It's good to see that a man of 16 seems to be a real smart one. I tricked him gave out his location killed all his army and he just knows I traveled to the stupid mountain with him." She mocked.

Link drew his sword and sliced at her head. She caught the blow on her dagger, Link looked into her eyes and saw that same look as the black clothed man before Link killed him. Full of lust for murder. She tried to kick him, and he side-stepped the kick as Zelda stabbed the woman in the hip The woman back-flipped into the cave wall and shot Link in the shoulder then in his left arm. Unstopped Link plucked out the arrows and shot at her and missed by an inch. The woman shot another arrow at him then threw a spear dripping poison from the head.

The arrow missed but the spear hit Link in the left hip. Link ran on pulling out the spear and tossing it aside. Link raised his sword ready to strike as Zelda was firing magic at the Gerudo woman. As Link swung down the woman side-stepped it and shot him in his right hip.

One of the bodies was moving. Link spun around instantly and saw it was Xilic, not quite so dead.

Xilic ran forward sword out calling, "Commander, jump." Link did but as he was in the air a dagger and an arrow hit his back. Xilic resumed Link's battle with the woman. Zelda came and shot at her but missed.

"Zelda... get to the Zora's we can handle this they need you." Zelda nodded and gave Link a swift kiss.

"For luck." Then she ran off. Link rose and blocked a swipe that the woman swung at Xilic. Xilic sank to his knees to rest. Link spun to his left and stabbed her right hand, but the hit wasn't bad and she gave him a cut down his neck. Xilic shot her in the shoulder as she stuck the dagger in Link's arm. Link slashed down and cut off a few of her toes.

Xilic was forced to hold her off as Link fell down. The woman threw a massive bomb down and it caused a large rock pile to tumble down. Link began shifting aside rocks. He heard fighting from the other side that meant Xilic was still alive. Link moved more rock around he now saw Xilic. Moving rock around quickly Link saw it all. Xilic was spinning his sword fast to block blows coming at him. But Link saw it in Xilic's eyes. He was tired and in pain.

Xilic looked at Link who had just forced his way through a small hole. "For you." Then he jumped onto the Gerudo woman and said, "Do it now I can't hold her long." Link be-headed the woman as she stabbed Xilic in the gut and shot link with another poison arrow. Xilic sank down and closed his eyes.

As Link ran to Xilic, he spoke. "I would fellow you to the end of the earth vow or no vow. My commander, my friend, my king, I name you my brother through spirit if you accept my blessing."

Link kneeled and said, "I would be honored to receive it."

"Then do and I will be with you always." Said Xilic placing his hand over Link's chest.

"Goodbye my brother I will be with you through sprit always."

"No, I'll not leave you here I going to heal you."

"I am already in your debt over time brother."

"No now I owe you my life and I will not let a friend, my brother die." Link placed his hand over Xilic's chest and started healing Xilic's wounds.


	5. The Time for the Attack

Chapter 5: The Time for the Attack

Zelda appeared soon and told Link that the Zoras were dead, well all of them that would have fought anyway. Link shortly gave a telling of the battle and she wept.

_Gorons, Zoras, and Greudos who is left to help us. Wait the people, Malon, and Talon are all at Lon-Lon Ranch._

"Zelda we must head to Lon-Lon Ranch to find the townspeople." Zelda nodded and mounted Snowfire behind Link. Link nudged Snowfire onward towards the ranch. It didn't come into view for half of that day. But when it did Snowfire gladly jumped forward and galloped into the ranch.

"Link! Is that you? I haven't seen you in forever." Malon asked.

"I'm glad to see you too Malon but things aren't as good as it seems, the empire-"

"Is about to have a very bad day. We were waiting for this for a _long _time." Malon gave a sharp whistle and soon many people ran out, although few looked like they had the skill to be a warrior, all looked like they had seen battle. Many were cut across the face. One had a makeshift splint on his arm. All of them even those that were just entering manhood were carrying swords. Malon gave another sharp whistle and all the ranches horses came galloping out.

"Everyone do whatever Link or Zelda tells you got it?" Everyone nodded.

"Mount up!" Link called. _This will be a day that our villain won't forget indeed. _Link thought as they all rode to the castle.

"RE-DEADS!" Cried Zelda. Link drew the Master Sword. It's pale blue light shown in the darkening sky. The people copied him. Re-dead's drew their swords. Holding his sword point first to the Re-deads Link charged. The _army_ followed suit. A clap of thunder struck from the heavens. Rain poured down drenching them all. The Master Sword went through a Re-deads body and struck another in the face. He quickly retracted his weapon as Snowfire stood on her hind legs kicking two of the creatures in the face. Slashing to his left he beheaded three of the Re-deads. Another leapt and tried to bite him but the Master Sword cut the vile creation in half.

Battle raged on un-stoppably. Link rode through the battle-field killing Re-deads as he went. He caught a glimpse of Zelda with blood dripping from her hands that was not her own. She raised her palm and gave a spell five Re-deads exploded. Link paid for his lack of attention when a Re-dead grabbed his neck and dragged him off Snowfire and the horse dashed out of the area. Link stabbed the Re-dead holding him. As blood poured from the wound the Master Sword had left Link ran towards a rider who was trapped by no less then ten of the monsters. Link be-headed one of them slashed another across the back and cut a third in half. Blood was everywhere some of it his, some of it the Re-deads' Link ran out of the circle of battle and hopped on Snowfire.

Link cried to the people."Now riders, now for Hyrule. For freedom, for your right of life. Fight! Fight and kill the monsters that stole their lands from you. These pity-less fiends would burn you to death and cover your ashes in horse dung. Use what you've learned. Show no mercy for you will receive none. We fight now for Hyrule for what it stood, and for the freedom it offered. This is no treason what we have done. We have fought for Hyrule. The Battle of Hyrule is the name of this fight now make it so." The army gave no reply but their attacks got more accurate and more deadly. A figure walked out of the castle gates. This newcomer raised his hand and a circle of fire appeared. Link stirred Snowfire on and leapt over the battle. Dismounting Link stood sword raised. The man pulled out his sword and the his hood fell to reveal his face. It was the man from the temple and the man from the prison. The missing arm was now just a stump.

"Wow you are a die-hard." Said the man.

"So are you, but your only half as dangerous." Link retorted.

"It's expected that we both be hard to kill. I'm you," Said the man in a snarl. "Or rather you as your destiny describes. Prophecy tells that you grew to rule Hyrule not betray it and cast down it's empire."

"Your wrong, your wrong! You lie!" Link yelled. Link swung his sword at the man's head. The blow was blocked easily.

"You see, your hate let's you move without thinking. That was a blow to kill. However pitiful however stupid and weak, that was a killing blow." Link made no reply, but retracted the Master Sword and stabbed at the man with invisible movement. The black blade barely managed to block it. Link brought the Master Sword back again and went into an invisible series of cuts and slashes driving the man back. And in this battle that would likely take his life Link didn't think about his movements. He wasn't concentrating on the man. He was thinking about Zelda and his need to protect her from this man who refused to die. Link's instant did the rest, the battle was a meaningless thing for the man had already lost, he just wasn't aware of it yet.

The man saw none of this though all he saw was a Hero swing a sword with a blinding speed of around ten attacks a second. He needed a new tactic, else Link would kill him. Link's eyes often flashed to the girl, Zelda. The man raised his hand a red bolt of lighting struck Zelda and she fell down. Either dead or knocked out nobody knew which. But, Link's attack speed didn't slow down as expected. Instead, he sped it up to around fifteen attacks a second where each strike could take the man's life. The black blade when to the left to block one blow, to his center to block another. Then as a third blow came, the man made a foolish stab at Link and the attack missed by a mile. And then it clicked, everyone understood why Link no longer spoke, he was a machine of battle. The man raised his blade to smash it into Link's skull. Link flipped over the man's head and pushed off of a wall that was behind him, blade pointed to run the man through mouth open in a soundless snarl.

"Do you think I learned nothing?" Asked the man flipping over Link's attack.

"See how you fight now? Are we so different you and I?" The man asked. Link didn't answer instead he spun in a circle bringing the Master Sword down over his head intending to kill. His moves weren't thought out, weren't planned. He was acting on instinct, the natural power of revenge. For all those who'd fallen fighting for him. His blow missed and the Master Sword stuck in the bridge. Link tried to tug it out, failed and turned punching the man in the jaw. The black blade fell to the ground, Link's hand grasped the handle. He swung at the man with a new found strength. The man showed a thing he'd never felt before. Fear. Cold hard fear. Link's strikes became faster the man back into a corner. Link's free hand grasped the man's neck lifting him off the ground.

"No, don't please don't kill me! I had no choice!" The man begged.

"Neither do I." Link said, but his voice wasn't his own. It was the voice of a man in power and enjoying it. Link stabbed in the gut, twisted the blade slowly within the man's body so the cutting edge faced upwards and let him fall as the blade cut through his flesh. Link suddenly withdrew the blade and grabbed the man's hair and rested the blade on the man's collar bone.

"Who's weak now? I will rescue Hyrule and keep Zelda and the townspeople!" Link snarled at the man.

"Link stop!" Zelda's voice broke the air. "You can't destroy who you are to stop him."

"Not sure why it matters," Said Link. "According to him I'll become the evil ruler of Hyrule." The man couldn't speak.

"Link please, you can chose who you want to be and you wouldn't want to hurt people. Link your the Hero of Time, a chosen Hero, chosen by the Goddesses. To free Hyrule not to take it over. Chose because you are one of the few that can."

"Your right, Zelda. This isn't me. He just made me well... angry." Link said lamely.

"Your anger shows that you are human." Zelda said. They weren't losing the battle badly, they were losing really badly. Link threw the black blade into the troll behind him. The Master Sword was his tool. Dropping the man Link grabbed the handle of the sacred sword and pull with all his effort. The blade came free and Link ran back into the battle now unstoppable.


	6. The Strength of a Hero and a lost sign

Chapter 6: The Strength of a Hero and a lost sign

Link stabbed one Re-dead killing it instantly, retracted the blade and slashed another across the chest. Even armed with just a sword Link was a impossibly dangerous enemy. Link killed many more of the creatures but he was getting tired.

Suddenly a voice called out, "Down you vile thing! Back to the shadows from whence you came." It was the voice of someone Link knew well. But it couldn't be... he had died. Link looked to his left towards the voice. Xilic stood there sword in hand.

Link ran to him, "Xilic is that you but, how?"

Xilic smiled, "You had a potion in your pack." Link simply smiled too. His brother, the only man Link would not have been happier to have here, was back. They were going to get the crap beat out of them and they didn't know it. A crowd of beast surrounded them. Link slammed one's head down and stabbed it in the back Xilic shot a troll in the neck. Xilic and Link hooked arms spun and Link jumped and the troll's back and stabbed it in the back of the head. Meanwhile Xilic was fighting off two Re-deads at once, grabbing one's sword he thrust the evil blade into the second Re-dead and beheaded the first. The troll Link was on toppled to the ground, throwing him off and rolling towards Xilic.

Link leapt up and kicked a beast in the face, then stabbed it. Link jumped and then landed in the middle of a group of enemies, charging up his magic energy and released a spin attack. Link flipped in the middle of a different part of this army and released a ring of a fire that was so blazing hot that it burned anything that got near it and instantly exploded, yet it didn't burn Link. Xilic was currently battling with the man who was amazingly still alive, and had regained his blade. Link ran forward but a wave of vile Re-deads stood between him and Xilic. The man's wounds were gone, how? All Link's attack's left no mark, all that was missing was his arm. Link ran forward slashing into two people, friends or foes he neither knew nor cared all that mattered was he save Xilic.

He ran forward and screamed, "I killed you once you want to die again?" Waiting for no reply Link stabbed the man in the gut, grabbed the black blade again and beheaded the man. A pain surged thorough his left hand. Link ran forward Xilic had been stabbed in the neck but he'd be ok. Link looked at his hand the pain had subsided and Link ripped off his glove and saw with dismay that the Triforce signal that was given to the Hero of Time had disappeared.

Link grabbed Xilic and rose his forehead to his brother's. "Xilic it is over they have lost their commander. I have won us the battle. I have saved Hyrule." Link said.

"Yes, but at what price brother? You are going to die because your task has been finished. I will die one day from causes from battle and my sprit will go to the warrior's hall of fame to rest forever, but you being never truly a man of a chosen destiny, it is not possible to tell where you will end up."

"Then I will fight until the Goddesses take me away from this land!" Link said. Then he whistled for Snowfire and picked up Xilic. As Snowfire stopped Link hoisted his spirt brother on her back and climbed up afterwards. Snowfire rode away from the battle and Link made her stop. He lifted Xilic off and set him down he hadn't the time to heal his wounds Xilic would heal fine. Link hopped onto Snowfire and rode into the fight. One monster fell to the Master Sword shortly followed by three more. Link jumped off Snowfire and sent her out of the battle while slashing through a troll foot. Link felt pain stab him again and looked down and saw that he had become slightly transparent. The power that was taking Link from this earth must be working double time. Link split a Re-dead in half and slashed through two archers.

Then Link overheard a horseman talking to Zelda, "Do you really think we can win, your highness?"

"As long as we have Link I don't think we can lose." Zelda responded. The pain spreading through Link's semi-transparent body seemed to double. Link snarled and fought on, killing several more enemies. The pain within his body steadily increased until Link had to kneel from it. Link dropped his sword and grabbed his head. He looked at his right hand and saw that it was barely noticeable. He was almost dead, grabbing his sword he killed two fiends. Link fought for Hyrule's freedom, and for Zelda. To protect her, Link knew if he killed enough of the monsters that Zelda would be safe. So, Link smashed one archer's face in before stabbing him. Pain shot through him again. Link tried to keep fighting but suddenly the Master Sword clattered to the ground. A portal opened and winds grew and became stronger than a tornado of wind hurled Link into the vortex.

Lights flashed through his mind. Link had no idea what was going on. He opened his eyes and looked at his body. It was no longer transparent, but he was wearing white clothing not his normal green tunic. He then realized he was laying down on the ground. Sitting up, Link also was missing the weight of the Master sword on his back. He stood and surveyed his surroundings. He was standing on a gigantic pillar in what Link assumed was the sky considering all the clouds were around him. More of these pillars stood next to each other as though they were begging him to jump to the next one.

Link took a deep breath and jumped to the nearest pillar. He managed the jump with ease, though it was no less then twelve feet. Link then caught sight of a man on one of the giant sticks of stone not far away. Link leapt from pillar to pillar until he was on the one next to the man. Link jumped to the man's pillar and saw that he was laying on his side apparently sleeping. But something was wrong, the man's side didn't rise and fall as it does when one inhales and exhales. Link pulled him onto his back a glimpsed the man's face and it was covered in blood.

Then Link realized that the man hadn't been on a pillar but that the last stone that Link had jumped off of turned out to lead into what looked like a crude battlefield. Swords and arrows lay everywhere, this place seemed so odd and known, of course, this was Hyrule field Link hadn't recognized it with out the drawbridge. Link looked at the dead faces and saw that they were of townspeople and Re-deads and other fiends among them lay the man Link had beheaded to save Xilic. Link look over the edge of the (apparently floating) field and saw the real battlefield. The fight was going well enough they were winning Link spotted Xilic and Zelda in the mass of people.

What did this mean? Had he died when he flew through the vortex. He supposed he must have, suddenly a voice broke through, "Link, you have been brought here by the three goddesses. You are needed here for there is new and saddening things happening in the after world. You must pass your father's challenge." Link didn't speak from fear and indignation.

Link stood at the opening of the vortex again with the winds picking up. "Do you accept the task that has been laid before you?" Asked the voice.

"Yes." Link spoke scared. Link had never experienced fear like this. Even facing Ganondorf had not brought this fear.

"Being given your life again is an honor that has never been given to anyone else. You will go to Hyrule until you pass your father's challenge and not a moment longer." The voice said. Link took a deep breath a ran into the entrance if the cavern facing him.


	7. Link's test

Chapter 7: Link's test

Link stared around the big cavern. He didn't find any monsters, but instead he found several inscriptions along the wall. Strange symbols that Link was hadn't seen before. He stared at them trying to understand what they meant. Occasionally there was a picture laying along the scripture. One of these showed the Triforce. This one seemed to glow strangely. He put his hand up next to it, hesitated and touched it. A burst of light came along and carried Link off.

Link landed in the middle of a field, _Hyrule field_ he thought, but something was wrong, the battle that was supposed to be raging on was not taking place. There was no one except one man. A blonde-head that looked to be around 18 to 19 somewhere around there. This man stood sword drawn. He was watching the gates waiting, _For what? What was supposed to happen? _Link wondered.

A figure came out of the lowered drawbridge. The man suddenly gasped as a dagger stuck in his gut, then he died. Link couldn't see or recognize the person's face but the feeling that the black robed figure gave him was oddly familiar. The figure raised it's arms holding a long blade red as blood and the cloak fell to the ground. And with a sudden pang Link found he did know the figure. It was one that he had seen many times and was used to seeing after all the battle. And now the expression that was on the person's face made Link want to vomit. It wasn't the treacherous Gerudo woman, it wasn't Gannondorf, it wasn't even the man whom Link couldn't name. It was Xilic, but he didn't look like Link's memory of him. In Link's mind Xilic was a proud man who stood tall brave and righteous. But now... now Xilic eyes glowed with a burning passion for what was taken as death, and he stood hunched over.

Finally he spoke to Link, "You betrayed us, you left us all. You got sucked away from the battle all those years ago and left us to be taken over. You destroyed Hyrule my brother." Link looked around the land and saw that it was all burned down. _The battle, they had lost? How did that happen? They were winning when I last checked._

"When you left we put up our best fight. But then the Master showed up and we were helpless you could've saved us. But you left. Then the Master took over. You betrayed us all my _bother._" Xilic spat the last word, then drew his sword.

"Xilic stop! I don't want to fight you!" Link cried out. Xilic smirked and raised his blade to eye level.

"Pitiful, the _Chosen Hero _doesn't even want to fight back." Xilic said. Link didn't know why, but he knew that Xilic fully intended to kill him.

"Xilic please, I can help you!" Link called out.

"It's too late for that now, you left you never stayed to defend us before! You aren't looking at the young pitiful, commander of the sad group of the rebels. You are gazing upon the four star general of the Master's personal Hyrule assassins."

"Assassins for who?" Link asked.

"Your kind of filth that threatens the perfect empire that Hyrule has now become!" Xilic answered. With that Xilic ran forward swinging his mighty blade. Link rolled to his left to dodge the blow.

"Xilic don't make me do this!" Link pleaded. Xilic raised his hand and a dark blast of energy flew towards Link. Link used Faeroe's wind to transport him to a spot just behind Xilic. Xilic turned around a little shocked.

"That one's new... Looks like you were always holding out on us. Guess I sightly underestimated you. No matter I can still destroy you." Xilic said. Link looked to his right and saw the Master Sword and it had a odd light around it.

"Yeah that's your old blade," Xilic said bitterly. "The Master could never remove it after Zelda's spell, curse her. But I found her in the end. Gave that girl what she had coming to her." Xilic smirked now. _Zelda is gone, and Xilic killed her, I have to get the sword back. _Link ran towards the sword. But Xilic jumped in his way.

"Think I'll let you take it back? Think again." Xilic lunged at Link. Link used Faeroe's wind again. He landed right next to his old blade. He grasped the handle and pulled the sword up. He quickly turned to block Xilic's strike. Xilic struck again and again. Link blocked every strike.

"Xilic you need to wake up remember everything you did for justice!" Xilic didn't respond except to kick Link in the face. Link quickly ran backwards away from Xilic's swinging attacks. He used his magic abilities to unleash Din's fire and created a ring of flame around him to block his brother. Xilic chanted a spell and rain started pouring down exterminating Link's fire. Xilic's attacks started to become more aggressive.

"Xilic please, don't do this! Come back, I can help you!" Link called trying to reach his friend with the words.

"That's too late now, you should have helped me before when we were brothers in the war! You failed us all. Your an enemy to Hyrule and must be killed." Xilic yelled back.

"Perhaps I did fail you but I won't abandon you to your Master's side without trying to get back your freedom." Link said.

"That's not your choice to make." Called Xilic.

"Xilic-"

"That name is no longer used _brother._ My name is Grehadel! And I'm an assassin for the Master. His word is my law." Grehadel yelled in anguish.

"Then you are lost," Link yelled. Link took his fighting stance. "The man who was Xilic is dead!" Grehadel swung at Link horizontally but Link backflipped over the assault.

"Fight you coward!" Grehadel yelled angrily. Link used Faeroe's wind once more. He was a good thirty yards away from his opponent. He prepared himself. If it was necessary that Link kill his own brother to save Hyrule then he would do it. Grehadel turned and snarled.

"This is the end for you my new enemy!"


	8. Fate's time

Chapter 8: Fate's time

"This is the end for you my new enemy!" Grehadel said. "I wish that this didn't have to happen."

"As do I Xilic, as do I." Link responded.

"I told you not to call me by that. I'm Grehadel! The four star general of the Master's assassins!" Yelled Link's new foe.

"Of course, sorry but I'm afraid I'll never get used to screaming that name." Link responded. Grehadel swung at Link who blocked the blow. Link flipped over Grehadel and stabbed at the exposed flesh. The red blade intercepted the attack. Grehadel tried to hit Link with a thrown dagger. But Link rolled out of the way. Grehadel pulled out a bow strung with a poison arrow and shot at Link. Link swung his blade to knock the arrow astray. Grehadel ran at link swinging his blade in a confusing series of chops and swipes. Link barely managed to use Faeroe's wind to escape.

"You magic tricks can't keep you alive forever!" Grehadel called. Link ran forward to strike him, but Grehadel moved out of the way and attacked in turn. Link blocked the blow and back flipped far enough to give himself a slight second to recuperate. Grehadel was on him in seconds. Link strifed with his oppenent for a few seconds and looked at a figure who was walking through the gates.

_What now?_ Link thought angrily. The new figure raised it arms and a ring of fire about a liege in diameter sprung up. Link tried to use Faeroe's wind to escape but he found that he couldn't work the spell anymore. The figure was blocking Link's magic abilities. Grehadel took advantage of the distraction and kicked Link hard in the head. Link coughed and some blood fell out then Link wiped his mouth. Link grabbed the fallen dagger and ran at his opponent stopping the attack of the red blade and trying to stab Grehadel with the dagger. But Grehadel grabbed the dagger and flicked it out of Link's hand.

Link bashed the red blade with the Master Sword so hard that it escaped Grehadel's grasp. But Link's enemy didn't stand for that. He kicked the Master Sword clear out of Link's hand. As his past brother reached down to pull up the blade Link tackled him. Grehadel the used a magic spell to let fire dance on his hands, he then grabbed Link's face. The pain nearly blinded him. But Link caught a look at the figure who was now standing arms crossed looking rather amused.

"The boy has spirt General Grehadel you must give him that." Grehadel smiled grimly.

"He won't for long Master I assure you." Link kicked Grehadel in the face which made him release Link's face. Grehadel picked up the fallen sword as Link ran for the Master Sword and as he grabbed the handle a pain entered his back and left through his chest. He looked down and saw Grehadel's red blade extending from his midsection. Grehadel had stabbed him in the back and ran him through. Link turned to face this man and saw that he was grinning and laughing.

"It's over Brother, You have lost _Commander._" Grehadel gasped tired from the battle.

"It's not over until either you, I, or both are gone and can't breath anymore." Link responded and ran Grehadel through with his blade. The figure at the gates started, but then seemed to consider something and resumed his previous position. Link gritted his teeth and pushed the Master sword a little harder but the sword didn't budge. Grehadel grabbed the metal and pulled himself closer to Link and laughed pushing the blade in deeper in the process.

Link gathered what remaining strength he had and pulled the red blade out of his back and cut Grehadel's left arm off, and now Link saw that Grehadel did bare a striking resemblance to the man, and he would die as his predecessor had, Link tried to stay up as he pulled a red potion out of his pack and started to drink it. However, before he had even lifted it to his lips Grehadel grabbed the bottle and drank the healing medicine. Grehadel flung Link from him causing Link to drop the red blade. The man who had been Link's brother came running as quickly and hard as he had at the beginning of the battle. Link backed away blocking every strike and suddenly used a split second opening to grab Grehadel's arm and beheading him. Staring at Xilic's blood on his hands Link thought, _It may be Grehadel's spirt I killed but it was Xilic's body._ Link didn't have long to morn his spirt brother. The man who was Grehadel's master was apparently ticked off at having one of his best assassins destroyed.

The man drew a golden blade and tried to stab Link but doing so required him to release his hold on Link's magical abilities. Link quickly transported himself to Koriki Forest. Automatically Link was forced to stop a blow to the head from and Re-dead's blade. Link flipped over the thing and beheaded it. He then knocked two arrows that were heading for him astray. Link looked to his right and saw what had been several Koriki children but was now several bodies laying in blood.

A pain stabbed at Link's heart, all those children from his past destroyed. The Koriki were a peaceful bunch, and didn't like to fight. He had a feeling that they'd been killed in their sleep. knowing that it wouldn't have mattered either way but it felt good to blame the man rightly. Link didn't have long to brew he soon was forced to flee from a legion of Re-deads both sword wielders and archers.

Link went to Zora's domain and Death mountain all over it was the same slaughtered natives and covered with enemies not all were Re-deads though, several were human and Link figured they were the assassins the "Grehadel" had lead. Every place he'd been forced to flee before he paid for this information with his death. Link did manage to steal a fairy from one of the men and used it to heal himself. He thought long but eventually thought, _Xilic had said that they were all controlled by a sort of spell that the Master had placed on them, if I destroy him then everyone will be free... hopefully._

So, as soon as the sun rose Link ran towards the gates to see that the gates were open. Link wasn't stupid and knew that an ambush could be waiting, so he drew his sword and stuck it into the wall pulled himself up with it stuck into a higher position and pulled himself up until he could grab the castle-wall top. he pulled himself onto the roof and sheathed the Master Sword. Link ran forward hopping from roof to roof until he saw the castle that Zelda was supposed to have run one day. Now it was all black and dark lightning came from the heavens and several of them struck together to form a circle and several beings came from it, Re-deads and trolls. It was a spell, a true one not like Din's fire but a summoning of the dead to inhabit a form from other worlds.

Link ran into the door of the castle and saw that it was guarded by hundreds upon hundreds of enemies. Link drew his sword and prepared knowing that he couldn't win but he would die with the satisfaction that he had tried. But suddenly the Re-deads and trolls all stood with their backs to the wall and stood respectfully. A figure came walking down the hallway. It was one that Link knew, Grehadel's Master.

"Ah, The Hero of Time, I find it unique that you managed to live after you were swept away and even more surprised you came back. Tell me how was it done?" Link didn't want to tell him but knew that it would be found out eventually, so he told him everything about the afterlife he'd had.

"So you didn't do it? You used no magic to bring yourself back. I'm sorry to hear that, I thought that you'd managed to drag yourself back here epically." The figure drew a sword that was golden with a blue handle and a crystal set into the palm of the handle.

"I have no more to say to you, Hero of Time meet your fate."


	9. Link's Choice

Chapter 9: Link's choice

Link prepared for the worst that could be delivered by this man. Even so the man appeared to do nothing but stand there. Link didn't understand why the man didn't attack. Suddenly a cut about two inches in width and five centimeters in depth appeared on his arm.

"What devilry is this?" Link cried aloud.

"You are a fool, surprising you killed one of my best men. I am using no spell on you Hero, I don't need to. Even without the power to blast you my speed could destroy you." Another cut appeared in his right leg. _He's doing it. He's fast too fast to see even. I'm going to have to watch for his moves closely and try to see if he hesitates anywhere._ The Master moved again. This time ready for it Link saw the shift in the man's weight but no more before a slash grew across his chest.

Link swung as the man paused between blows again. But the Master sword seemed to cut nothing but air and go straight through the man. Link righted himself as blows landed on his back. Link performed a spin attack unleashing temporary, small ring of blue fire from the tip of his blade. As Link charged the assault, a blow landed on his face, then he attacked and actually hit the man. The Master was knocked clean off his feet, Link didn't pause he ran up and flipped to sword plant the man in the face. But the attack missed by feet as the man moved to his old spot. Link backflipped as far as he could twice. He watched the man for the shift in the weight again, the man only moved an inch but when he did Link swung as fast as he could and the blow landed on the man's upper arm, not, however without the prick of the golden blade having stabbed his shoulder. The man looked at the two marks Link had left with anger.

"It seems I underestimated you Hero of Time. However you've never faced a wizard with my magic abilities before. Now you _will die_." The man twitched his hand a Link's clothes caught fire and burned him. Link threw off his tunic and put the fire on his pants out. The man twitched his right hand again and lighting came down and struck Link several times. Link didn't know how he was still alive but he was. The man moved an inch and suddenly his sword was at Link's neck.

"Goodbye Hero!" Link rolled to his right while the golden blade left a trail of blood on his neck Link managed to pick his (still burning) tunic up and throw it on the man's face. Link used the distraction to run full sprint out of the castle and used Faeroe's wind to go to the Hylian rider's cave. Link stared at the many swords in the ground and sat down weeping from failure and for the end.

A light started to glow around a Triforce symbol on a shield. Link didn't hesitate and placed his hand upon it. Link felt the same swipe of wind and opened his eyes to find himself back in the room with strange symbols. Link looked around, what else did he have to do? He walked around touching several interesting symbols, but nothing happened. He walked around the cavern again trying to see a way out. He saw that a tile on the floor bore a strange tint. Link pressed his hand on it and nothing happened. He stood on it and nothing happened. He got angry and kicked the tile, and it shifted a little bit. Link placed his hands in the grove in the floor that separated every tile, and pulled it up. He saw that it was a hole that he could fit into with an amount of diffuculty.

He didn't start floating as normal but he fell straight to the hard soil and saw that he was again on the battlefield that he had been on when he'd fought with Grehadel. Link tried to move forward to make his vision a little clearer but he couldn't, he tried to move his leg but it was stuck as though it were frozen. Link looked ahead and saw the battle as it had been just before he had left. He was not transparent anymore though. He saw the Master walk unto the field and saw several people fall. Zelda was trapped behind no less than fifty Re-deads and four trolls. He looked over and saw Xilic, not yet Grehadel kneeling in front of the Master, looking as though he was trying to escape a great pain. Link saw himself run up and kill several of the Re-deads around Zelda and three of the trolls. Zelda broke through the lines and used magic to escape. Link then saw himself rise and run fast towards Xilic.

But then Link heard, "Rise Grehadel, do what you must!" And Link saw himself shouting something, and then Xilic turned around and stabbed the other Link. Link felt the rush of wind again and flew back to the strange symbol room._ If I'd saved Xilic, Zelda would've died, so I couldn't save both of them. That means when it comes down to it who do I prefer to keep alive Xilic or Zelda?_ Link thought. He wondered around the room for a little while and ran back to the entrance and ran as fast as he could back towards Hyrule field.

It came into sight in about five minuets but Link wouldn't reach it for hours. He tried to use Faeroe's wind but his magic was far too low. Link played a tune on his ocarina and was warped to the Temple of Time. It was farther then he would've liked but it was close enough. He leapt across the drawbridge towards the battle that was almost the same as when he'd left it. He killed five Re-deads and was trying to reach Xilic quickly. Xilic was on top of a troll and shooting down several Re-deads. Link leapt up on the troll too and told Xilic to be careful and that he needed to remember what he was fighting for.

Link sword planted through a skull of a Re-dead. Then he went to find Zelda. He saw her in the mass of several foes. Link slashed through two of the trolls that were nearby and pain entered his hip he looked down and saw it bleeding. Link was suddenly blasted far out towards the borders of the battle he saw the figure at the gate fighting with Xilic. Link started fighting his way towards Xilic but then saw that Zelda was being over-run with far far too many Re-deads. It was time to choose. Link ran towards his friend and threw the Master Sword as hard as he could right at the Master who was trying to take over Xilic.

The blade entered his chest point first. Link then sprinted faster then he'd ever done before in his life towards Zelda's location. He reached her and held up his hands pulling on his essence to use what power of magic protection he could still make and used it to shield himself and Zelda. The creatures were hammering on Link's last defense. Link could feel his magic draining his body as he tried to keep the shield up, but the pressure was too overwhelming for him to keep it up. Link's magic was fully depleted, as he fell to the ground. And as Link struggled to stay conscious, a blurred vision of his brother striking down two re-deads and defending Zelda and the nearly unconscious Link.

Link awoke to the sound of a crackling fire and voices in the background. Zelda leapt on to Link with joy.

"We won Link!"

"It was incredible! As soon as their commander that _Master _fell and fled. The clans turned on each other and started fighting. Zelda wasn't hurt much, well at least she wasn't injured after you showed up. But not everything I have to say is good news. The Master still lives and even though he is wounded, he is a very big threat. And along with that the battle included far too many casualties. But we will still follow your command here."

"Saddle up!" Link called.


	10. The large showdown

Chapter 10: The large showdown

From within the castle walls the Master sat inside healing wounds made by the accursed blade. He felt the Hero was close, finally he could fix everything, his treason - spreading son could be brought to the end of his life. The foolish Hero was riding towards the castle at a high speed shouting orders to the scattered remains of his army. The Hero of Time had made things difficult for the master by managing (quite by accident) to hit the pendent around his neck causing the Master's control over the hoards of re-dead groups to break up so that they just attacked anything that moved now.

"Soon my son, soon I shall kill you for your treachery! I swear it." And the swear was sealed in the Master's blood spilling onto the floor from his hand. Outside the remains of what had been the last hope for the Hylian people was scattered, broken, and far too small to succeed in it's goal. The Hylian army raced forward unstopped by any creature that tried to stand in it's way. Link, Hero of Time, war veteran, and General of the Hylian Army, had lost all fear of the _Master _who had overtaken Hyrule. The Hylian Army raced down the path towards the castle.

"Zelda," Link spoke. "When we get inside raise an alarm in the town, Xilic and I can handle the fool."

"Link, I want to help, by the way this is my rightful land and I will help you stop this man!" Zelda protested. Link wasn't really in a mood to argue the point.

"Fine but be careful please. Malon you go." Link said, he'd have to watch Zelda carefully he couldn't let anything happen to her, not after he'd worked so hard to protect her in the battle upon Hyrule field.

"Yes sir." Malon said, she then turned away from the main group and took two fighters with her back towards town. Link inwardly sighed, the town would be fine, he knew that, Malon was trustworthy and capable of doing far more dangerous things. He was worried about Zelda and Xilic, he never feared for his own safety, he never thought it was in question. The doors of the castle were flung wide open as the Hero of Time rode through them.

"MOVE!" That solitary command was all the main group needed. They knew what to do. From upon his throne the Master saw Link and Xilic riding towards him at a gallop. The dark hand flew up to match Link's own magic attack. Xilic leapt off his horse and tried to behead the foe to end the fight fast. No such luck came however, the Master moved from his chair when Xilic a split second away from achieving his goal.

"Watch out Brother!" Xilic gave Link a warning as a troll swung it's mighty club at the Hero's head. Link rolled to his left to avoid the blow, Link then ran hard up the troll club and stabbed the thing in the face. The beast hollered and fled.

"Fine! I would prefer to kill you by hand anyway." Said the man whom was striking a Xilic to keep him and Link from forming up. Link tried to stab the man in the back but as before the Master easily managed to stop the blow.

"The only way to kill me is to release your anger and become me. Only with actions like my own can I be defeated." The man spoke to Link.

"I didn't come here today to hear you gloat." Link retorted. A quick slash at the Hero's head made him stop his banter. The fight moved into a fight so fast and alive with energy that the three were releasing magic without meaning to.

"STOP!" The Master commanded his troops.

"Lets make this between us, no troops to distract us, I want the Hero of Time killed in his pride."

"Withdraw men!" Xilic ordered. Link motioned for Xilic to walk up next to him.

As Xilic did so Link wispered, "I can handle him on my own get the men out I may need to bring the whole place down."

"I will not leave you to this fate!" Xilic cried aloud.

"That was an order! Do as I say!" Link yelled back.

"As you wish _commander_ Move people get out fast get out of the castle."

"There," Link spoke to the commander of the opposing army. "No more troops. Just you and me and two blades." The master didn't respond in words but kicked Link across the face. Link stabbed at his back, but the attack was blocked. The Hero of Time unleashed a ring of fire. The Master made it vanish without much effort.

"So year one actions. Give me a challenge." Link swung at his neck reversed swing at the last second and went for the exposed hip and a split moment from striking him reversed again to strike the original target of the shoulder, the blade hit sure and hard. Blood spattered from the wound, but this foe was far from death and had plenty of fight left in him. Link flipped over his enemies head to strike at his back, only to find a deep gash in his left leg.

Link lifted his blade as though to strike only to change it to a hilt bash. The Master took a hard hit on the head which allowed him to stab Link in the hip. The Hero jumped up and to the side ignoring the pain. Link pulled out his bow and knocked an arrow then fired at the Master, two more quickly followed the first. The first arrow was knocked aside the second missed him by an inch the third however, skimmed his arm, right arm exactly.

The Master Sword flashed out again and the fight became one of will. Link used all his resolve and all his power to keep up with the Master. The Master couldn't move as fast as before, he would've been able to move up and down three flights of stairs before Link knew he was gone, but the Master always took it for granted. He wasn't prepared, wasn't ready to face the Hero in this condition.

Link grunted and started swinging and hacking at his foe faster than ever. No matter the speed or cleverness of his tactics, not a strike got through. Link grunted and let a strike scrape his arm and tried to run him through, but the Master tried to move to the side but wasn't quite fast enough, the blade stabbed him in the hip, and the hit was deep, and wide. The only real problem with this was the blade didn't seem to want to come back out again. Link pulled hard but to no avail. He was forced to backflip to avoid a blow, the Master smiled and pulled the blade out, but screamed loudly as his hand touched the handle.

"What new devilry is this? You are no mage!" Link remembered how long ago he'd been told that the Master Sword was a blade "evil could never touch". Link smiled and ran forward but he didn't try to pull out the sword he kicked it hard so that it went through completely and landed on the other side of the Master's body having left a large hole in it. Link's foe gave a howl of rage and ran at him. Link managed to kick the sword out of his hand with a well timed blow.

"Not near as fast now are we." Link taunted.

"Shut up," The retort came slightly heavier than usual. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I am the master! I am strength. I am--"

"--Going to die today! NOW!" Link yelled angrily. Link tackled the man but his jump had been too strong, it carried him too far. Link now was underneath the master. A small hand-knife flashed on the Master's part. The blade swung down to stab Link's neck. The Master's hand was stopped suddenly. The hero had grabbed it with both hands. The master put his other hand on top of the handle and started pushing down harder. The blade inched down slowly, though the hero push upward with all the strength he could've possessed... if he was a normal human.

Link reached inside himself, trying to keep the secret strength within himself held in. Then the dagger broke the master looked nonplused. He saw a deep white light from where the Hero's eyes should've been. Inside Link's head a battle raged with ferocity.


	11. A hero's true power

Chapter 11: The fight for control

Link yelled at kicked wildly as inside his head he fought for the control of his body. He remembered such a time happening only once before. It had happened years ago, in time of trouble. It had been the only way.

_The re-deads the had gathered were spread all around him. The girl from the village whom he had rescued was hiding in the corner. She looked at the re-dead with deep fear. Link was bleeding deep wounds were all around his legs and in his torso and in his arms. Link suddenly couldn't think straight. Everything was foggy, Suddenly he blacked out, waking later he saw a league of dead foes and the Master sword planted in a skull. The girl was still there and looking at Link with twice the fear that she had shown with the re-deads alive._

_Link reached his hand out too her, but she yelled and ran from him screaming, "Demon! Demon!" Link look at his own face in a basin that was nearby, he saw some markings or something similar that he'd never seen before. Link struggled to remember what had happened, and called up a image of him and a creature with a face who had a similar structure like his own, but the eyes were white, and the markings were... they were the markings around his own face._

Now Link had been thrown inside his own head, completely unable to control his physical body, but in his mind he faced the demon, the one that had come out only once before, and it faced him laughing.

"So we meet again! Hero of Time. Again you need my help, again you are too weak, or do you want to remember? Fine then this time you will you won't forget maybe you won't be so quick to summon me again." Laughing like a mad-man the foe used a spell Link didn't know what, but it blasted him with an impossible power, blasted him against a wall so hard that he was knocked out for a second and the wall crumpled on top of him.

"You won't take me over again, not again." Link gasped, raising his shield.

"The battle for Hyrule is lost, the battle for control is about to begin." Hissed the demon.

"Your evil! I will defeat you this time."

"You think you have a chance?" Link suddenly was forced to kneel over from a pain in his gut. He almost didn't want to ever get up, his intestines felt as though they were aflame. He gave a grunt and lifted himself. He ran forward to stab the thing before him. Before his weapon was even in the air his head snapped and Link vision cut out, a sword was against his back, in less then a minute, this... thing had destroyed the Hero of Time.

"PREPARE!" Was all Link heard before the Shadow possessed him. Link suddenly snapped into control his own body, only he was no longer Link, no that name was for the Hero, the weakling. He was Extherium. (A/N that's said like X-theroy-um) the silver blade in his hand flashed to a pure black.

A hissed that was his own voice came out. "I have been freed, and now the blood shall spill full unto my Master's halls, as he would have it. The black sword flashed and three trolls fell to the ground dead. Another swing of the deadly blade came towards the master, not Extherium's master, just the fool who called himself such. The golden blade barely held off the attack, his hand flew up again and the fool struggled, Extherium found his life source and crushed it. The leader of the fools was dead, now all that was left was to destroy the armies.

Extherium's hand rose again, and a quater-mile exploded forming a deep crater it took hours for the bodies that had been flung to land back in the hole. He laughed openly and gloated loudly. A man came into the door, and Extherium didn't know him, but Link did.

"Monster!" Xilic called rushing forward only to be blasted back by the black magic. The black blade came up again, but suddenly a scream came from his lips.

"Get out of my head!" Shouted the Hero of Time.

"Never, I am the power! I am strength." Xilic watched the fight confused. Inside the dark face of Extherium the battle was raging again.

"You just don't know when to stay down do you?" Extherium shouted.

"I guess you could say I am a slow learner." Link called back, then ran forward striking quick as a snake, but the blow was stopped Extherium swung at Link, but the hero wasn't stupid and learned about his foe and came to expect such a style. The blow went wild and the Master Sword came to stab his foe's gut but Extherium still had his speed and used it to avoid the blade and to slice Link in the hip. The hero yelled and covered the wound, but he soon got over the pain and swung with a renew anger at the man in front of him.

"When you are angry you can actually fight. Interesting... but not enough to save you!" He swung the black blade high and brought it down to smash into the hero's head, only the hero had disappeared. Extherium knew that there was a flaw in the balance of speed and power. Making yourself so fast made you that much weaker, becoming so much stronger made you slower. He started attacking with weaker strikes and became faster. The hero must have learned the trick too for his blade moved so fast it was almost impossible to see. A cut flashed on the shadow's leg. It hurt. The hero had done what you can't do. He had increased speed without losing strength.

Now the shadow didn't use any type of attack strategy at all he used every inch of his speed to block the strikes coming form the Hero. And Link was getting stronger. He wasn't tired, wasn't gasping for air. He was calm, collected, a machine of battle, fully emerged in the way of the sword. His style became somewhat a dance his strikes flowed smoothly together. The number of blurred lines that came form the sword started to increase. The shadow started to panic, he couldn't keep defending himself. Cuts flashed on his face and over his chest. He yelled in pain before feeling the hero's sliver blade against his neck. He yelled, the sliver blade swung, and the shadow never said anything ever again.


	12. A Hero finds power

The hero of time lay on the ground sweating and panting. Xilic ran to Link and put his arm under Link's shoulders to hoist him up into a sitting position.

"What happened?" Asked Xilic. Link looked down at the ground and raised his hands before bringing them crashing down so that the floor split and a large portal appeared in the gap.

Link whistled for Snowfire, and rode hard into the portal calling back, "I have to close the man who runs the other world of hell!" Xilic stared at him then the portal closed and neither could see each other. What Link could see was a long aged pathway with spurts of fire off to the left and right the were up to fifty feet high. He didn't pay attention to that though he rode along the path to the building at the end of the trail. He leapt off of Snowfire and ran to his certain doom. The Hero of Time had eyes only for the man who was the first thing to come into sight. He had pure white hair, dark black eyes and was clothed in a dark blue robe. He was holding what was a handful of blue flames tinged with green.

"Your death will make me immortal Hero of Time." Said the man.

"Who are you?" Asked Link. The man laughed hard.

"I am the master of life, of all life, I am such a master that I have seen into death, and death is a matter of time, therefore I saw that to not suffer old age and an eventual death I must stop time, and who should come after me but the Hero of Time the only man known to have power over it's slow powers of decay, only he doesn't know how to wield it."

"I don't wield that power. I never want to stop the rule of time. Or do anything else to it's normal flow for that matter." Responded Link.

"This is why you will always be under my power of magic. You know the basics of magic but you don't know anything near it's full power, you know the elemental basics, but magic goes far beyond that. It controls age, speed, speech, skill and time. Over all uses it controls time and the power of Time's magic has been presented to you." Said the man.

"As for my name, it is one you could remember easily enough. If you haven't heard it before you won't forget it ever. It is... Zetherity!" (A/N that is Zah-thee-tree)

"So you wish to kill me to have control over my power? Then you are far more foolish then I thought." Link said. The man threw his hand forward and a blood red sword seemed to fly from his palm. Link then released that an entire body was flying at him and Link knew the man trying to strike him down now. It was Grehadel. Or at least a shadow of him and he held none of Xilic's kindness. Grehadel struck at Link hard and Link backed off arm stinging. He held up the Master Sword to blow yet another fatal blow delivered by Grehadel.

"Old fool." Said Zetherity. Link suddenly realized just how magic worked. Once you killed a foe you then could steal their magical abilities, but it opened paths to greed, suffering and power. Link knew now more than ever he needed strength. He focused on the Shadow's magic and let it fill him, he let it intertwine with his own magic power. He looked at Grehadel and used his new-found magic to increase his speed and quickly destroyed his foe. Grehadel's head became separated from his torso. Unable to deny himself now Link absorbed Grehadel's powers. He felt his power grow and he swung with invisible speed struck at the overlord Master. The blow was blocked with minimal effort.

"You know nothing of power." And with the last word the man blasted Link back into a column and Link saw blood drip into his eyes. He stood steading himself into a classic stance of sword fencing. The man struck at him but Link parried the blow and reposted catching the man in the hip. Link had shifted his style to one of makari. It was more precise and not as random as usual sword fighting the foe Link was facing wasn't a swordsman he was a wizard, one to wield magic not one to brandish a sword though every magician worth his staff knew that to not carry a sword was plain stupidity. Link kept using his speed and accuracy to press the man back not giving him a chance to regain firm ground long enough to gather himself to unleash a magic attack. Zetherity might outclass Link in magic but Link far outclassed the man in skill with a blade.

Link pushed Zetherity back near the wall and Link grabbed at bit of his new power to bring the wall down to crush the man. However half-way to their target the large blocks of stone stopped, and headed to a new one, Link. The Hero was too surprised to stop the first and was hit in the chest. The second hit him as he was suffering recoil from the first. However Link managed to dodge the third and used the Master Sword to cut the fourth in half. The last of the block Link jumped on and used wind magic to come flying and Zetherity.

"Heltie." Called Zetherity and Link's rock exploded. Link used the impact to fly into the air rolling over and over at a dangerous speed changing his landing into a spin attack at the last second. The man, caught by surprise caught the attack in full. He lay on the ground holding his bleeding chest where there was an angry burn. Link dashed onward with the rush of victory in his mind. His sword flew point-first into the ground and stuck there solid. Link grabbed the man and used magic to blast him with a darker energy blast.

"I have discovered power. Do you think you can stand in my way?" Link asked. The man sent a stream of spells and Link but all were dodged or deflected with the upmost ease. Link had become the most powerful man in the universe. He ran back to the Master Sword and grasped the handle. An electric shock surged through the blade and burned his hand and he pulled back in shock. Oh well who needed the damn sword anyway, if it didn't like men with power that was it's issue.

"Now die." He sent three dark energy blasts at the man and called lighting from the heavens. All attacks hit the target. He lay wheezing on the ground. Link used magic to call an abandoned sword to his grip and stabbed the man in the neck. Zetherity now lay dead with his life's supply of magic up for grabs.

"LINK." The cry was from Zelda's lips. She had chased him down after Xilic told her what happened.

"Leave, I am power, I need nobody."

"Do you really believe that?"


	13. AN

Hi to our fan(s). This is the Hylian Rider. I am making two sequels to this story I am sorry but now things have become just too interesting to pick one future for Link. So if you want the classic story of redemption for our Hero look for "The Hero of Time Returns." If you want a new twist to the story look for "A king of darkness is born."


End file.
